


Long Live the Queen

by Adm_Hawthorne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone said there should be a fic where Regina Mills encounters the Evil Regals in all their fangirl glory. I figured, "Why not?" So here is my very brief write up on it. This is totally a crack fic, just so you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to ABC, Disney, and other assorted entities of importance. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

"Who  _are_ you people? What do you think you're doing?" Regina turned around and stared at the large group of women huddled together that had been following her for several blocks.

Whispers of excitement ran through the crowd, and the former mayor could hear a few phrases drift in the wind. 

\- "OMG, she's talking to us!"  
\- "UGH, I can't!"  
\- "SO MANY FEELS!"

She raised an eyebrow in quiet disdain and began to turn to continue her walk in the hopes the crowd would leave her alone when, suddenly, she heard one collective cry of, "LET US LOVE YOU!" erupt, and there was not enough time for her to react before she was engulfed in a sea of arms and hands all pawing at her to show her their love and affection.

As she struggled to get her bearings so she could, at the least, transport herself elsewhere and away from this chaos surrounding her, she could hear them all talking to her at the same time with voices earnest, honest, and full of sincerity.

\- "I love you, your Highness."  
\- "Don't listen to the two idiots. You're not evil, just misunderstood."  
\- "Henry is  _your_ son. You raised him for 10 years. Emma has no right to keep him from you."  
\- “Snow White is a self-righteous bitch! You have every right to have a say in Henry’s life.”  
\- "Rumple doesn't deserve a second chance. You do. He's the one everyone should be blaming."

Finally managing to pull herself away from the crowd, she held up a hand and said in a stern voice, "Stop." At the command, the group quickly fell quiet and waited. "I don't know who all of you are, nor do I know what your intentions might be. I can only assume one of the Charmings or, perhaps, Gold has put you up to this based on the amount of information you seem to know about my personal affairs, but, rest assured, I am in no mood to put up with whatever this is."

"Evil Regals!" A voice shouted from the crowd. "We're you're Evil Regals!"

Other voices called out to her:

\- "We love you!"  
\- "We support you!"  
\- "Our loyalty is to you!"  
\- "Screw Gold and the horse he came in on!"  
\- "We want to help you take out Snow White and burn this stupid town to the ground!"  
\- "After you get Henry back!"  
\- "Death to the Charmings!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and sounds of agreement. Many in the crowd shook their head in the affirmative.

Taking in a deep breath as one elegant eyebrow rose in consideration, Regina gave a considerate hum as she watched and listened. "So I have an army now? Is that it?"

"Long live the Queen!" Came shouts from the crowd.

"Alright," the Queen's voice was smooth and commanding, "if that is really the case, dears, then I have an assignment for you. Consider it a testing of your allegiances." The group waited in rapt attention. "Bring me Gold's Dagger."

A murmur ran through the group, and they looked to each other as if silently conferring. Then, one member stepped forward, bowed before her, and replied in an all too serious tone, "As you command, my Queen, it shall be done. We will return to you with what you desire. Shall we also bring you the Dark One?"

Regina tilted her head and gave a small up turn to her lips. "Yes," she purred. "I shall be at my home, waiting." With a look of amusement and approval dancing across her features, she disappeared in a flash of dark purple smoke leaving the crowd to their assignment.


End file.
